marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Joshua Foley (Earth-616)
Real Name: Joshua Foley Nicknames: Josh Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Student Legal Status: US citizen Identity: Secret Marital Status: Dates Laurie Collins (Wallflower), dated Wolfsbane Group Affiliation: New X-Men; formerly: New Mutants, Reavers Base of Operations: Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York Origin Joshua is a mutant, born with his amazing abilities that developed during puberty. Place of Birth: Flushing, Queens, New York Known Relatives: Howard Foley (father), Grace Foley (mother), two unnamed older brothers, Danielle Moonstar (legal guardian) First Appearance: New Mutants #5 (2003) History Josh was first introduced as a member of the Reavers, an anti-mutant group led by Donald Pierce. When Cerebro detected a mutant in the area, Danielle Moonstar and Karma were sent to investigate. When, as a result, the Reavers engaged the second group of New Mutants (mentored by Moonstar) in a fight, Josh discovered he was a healer by healing one of his fellow Reavers. By knocking him out, he was able to hide this for a short time, but after feeling compelled to heal the mortally-injured Wallflower, Laurie Collins. (Laurie developed a crush on him as a result.) When the Reavers discovered Josh was a mutant with healing powers, they rejected him. Angrily rejecting Moonstar's offer to go to the X-Mansion, he went home, to find his fellow Reavers waiting for him, where they delivered a severe beating - and when he healed himself, his parents disowned him upon discovering he was a mutant. Dani Moonstar displaying parental concern for Josh in her role as his legal guardian. With nowhere else to go, Josh reluctantly went to the X-Mansion, being roomed with Prodigy - a situation that neither of them initially found appealing. Josh sent a letter home which only caused his parents to make their disowning of him formal, handing his legal guardianship to the school (specifically, Moonstar). Initially, Josh became friends with the group who would later become the Hellions squad, particuarly Hellion, but after finding out about Josh's history with the Reavers, they rejected him too, and the New Mutants intervened to save him. After this, he (reluctantly at first) started hanging around with them. Shortly after this, a depowered Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) visited the mansion. Having only heard about her timid early days, Josh was instantly smitten by the new "wild child" Rahne (much to Laurie's dismay, just as she was plucking up the courage to ask him out). After Rahne was rejected for a teaching post due to immaturity, Josh sneaked out of the X-Mansion at night to a bar where she was playing pool. Over the course of a conversation, he rationalised that her new attitude was a way of letting out instincts she had previously been able to blame on "the wolf." Eventually, as they were returning to the mansion, she realised that she did want "the wolf" back, contrary to her previous declarations. As they kissed, he healed away the effects of the weapon that had depowered her - but she lost control as this happened, slashing him open and howling to the moon. Laurie, looking for Josh, came across this scene and (for the first time) managed to control her power to scare Rahne away. But she couldn't return the favour from before to heal the mortally-wounded Josh (who didn't automatically heal because he needs to do it consciously). As he was rushed to the mansion's infirmary, Beast (in response to the question of how he reversed Wolfsbane's depowering) revealed the full potential of Josh's power for the first time - he could manipulate all the body's functions on a genetic level. The fact that Josh only healed was simply a result of his inexperience. They put him on an I.V. drip, but with Archangel, the mansion's other healer, not present, there was little hope. Prodigy, however, realised that he could heal himself if only he was awake: and Surge said she could wake him up with a small jolt. Reluctantly, Beast went along with this, disconnecting his drip. Surge woke him up, and Laurie kept him calm long enough to for him to heal his wounds. There was one side-effect though which shocked him - for one reason or another, he had turned his skin and hair to a reflective gold (Dani Moonstar speculated it was because he wanted to be the "golden boy" - and injured as he was, he didn't have full control over this instinct). However, other speculation may be the writers poking fun at his codename, as the Philosopher's Stone, which is required to make the Elixir of Life, is also capable of turning any metal into gold. Elixir started a platonic affair with his teacher Wolfsbane. One night they spent an evening talking which ended in a kiss. This kiss "healed" Wolfsbane and gave her the wolf back. (Wolfsbane lost her mutant abilities to morph into a wolf months back). The wolf, back with a vengeance, gutted Josh for his efforts. With the help of Surge he could heal himself. But in the healing process, Elixir turned himself gold. Josh and Wolfsbane had a secret relationship for a while, but Wolfsbane called it off when she realized Josh was attracted to his teammate Wallflower. The school reorganized. There was only one squad left (consisting of members of the old New Mutants and Hellions training squad), and Josh became a part of it. Characteristics Height: 5'9" Weight: 157 lbs (71 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond Skin: Gold Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Biokinesis: an omega-level mutant, capable of controlling the biological structure of his own and other people's bodies. Theoretically capable of rewriting someone's genetic structure at will. He hasn´t reached his full healing potential yet. *''Vitakinesis: capable of healing, having sucessfully healed broken bones, severe burns and even a mortal stab through the chest. His ability is by close proximity - he tends to touch his targets, but can heal through clothing. '''Known Abilities:' No known abilities. Strength Level: Average human Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Gold Skin